


down came the rain

by HotterInHell



Series: she looks so helpless [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-sexual, Omorashi, Past Abuse, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotterInHell/pseuds/HotterInHell
Summary: When visiting a carnival, Eliza realises that she hasn't seen Maria this happy since before Mr James Reynolds walked into her life, but when Eliza's bodily needs threaten to get in the way, she is faced with an uncomfortable situation.
Prompt: Person A and person B are out at a fair. Person A obviously looks uncomfortable and finally admits to person B that they need to pee. Person B leads them to the bathroom and when person a sees the line they know they won't be able to hold it. They start crying and after a few minutes they wet. Person B comforts them. Maria/Eliza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by another awesome person on Tumblr (who wishes to remain anonymous)!!!
> 
> Again there is a tiny tiny mention of abuse in this so if this bothers you, please don't read (but it's really small)

Two balloons floating alongside each other bobbed against the crisp breeze. One was as bright as the sky on a summery day, the other as bold as a crackling fire. The two balloons belonged to young women by the names of Maria and Eliza, whose spare hands were intertwined, their soft chattering and laughter filling the air. The wind carried the excited squeals of young children as they won prizes from the brightly coloured stalls, as well as the soft music that seemed to be seeping from the shrouded entrance to the large tent occupying the centre of the field.

When word quickly travelled of a circus rolling into town, Maria hadn’t been able to contain her excitement. She’d always found fascination with how quickly a field can roar to life one day and then return to desolation the next. It was inspiring in a way, to be reminded how quickly opportunities can pass you buy, and she was determined this was one she wasn’t going to miss.

But she had been worried she’d be facing the day alone. Everyone was always so busy, most people lacking the time to stop and attend something as childish as a fair. She loved her girlfriend with all her heart, but that didn’t stop her from being so busy with work. She wouldn’t want to admit it, but when Eliza had surprised her that morning with two glimmering tickets, a few stray tears rolled down her face as she embraced Eliza tightly.

Maria had been having a rough few weeks dealing with the effects of having had James in her life for so long. So many of the things that she used to enjoy left her feeling cold, mostly because James had never cared about letting her do things that made her happy. The only thing he cared about was his own happiness. She knew that it was going to take time for her to be able to find her way again, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

It wasn’t just her that was struggling though. It was difficult for Eliza to see the bright and bubbly girl she knew be drained by the introduction of James into her life. But she was there for her, as she always had been, so when she’d seen how excited Maria had been hearing the news of the fair, there was no way she was going to take that smile away. 

The two girls had been there for a few hours now and they had been on almost every fairground attraction that had been set up for the one magical day in their town. To say that the owners of the carnival had outdone themselves was an understatement. There was a carousel, ferris wheel, a haunted house, a wild assortment of fast-paced thrill rides and of course, Maria’s favourite, the bumper cars. As well, there were dozens of multi-coloured tents that held a variety of games, with walls of cuddly prizes to be won.

“Can we go on the bumper cars again?” Maria asked, tugging on the sleeve of Eliza’s sunshine yellow sweater as she stared lovingly at the attraction as they walked by.

“We’ve already been on them three times!” Eliza giggled as Maria began pouting in her direction.

“Please??” Maria whined, her deeply coloured eyes as wide as saucers, doing her best to look as innocent as possible. Eliza’s melodic laughter filled the air as she steered Maria away from the bumper cars.

“How about we win some prizes first, and then we have one last ride before we leave?” Eliza suggested lovingly. She glanced up at the storm clouds gathering above them, knowing that they should be leaving soon before the storm hit.

“Okay!” Maria agreed quickly, grabbing Eliza’s hand and dragging her towards a row of tents. As Eliza stumbled slightly due to being jerked forward, she felt an uncomfortable pulse in her bladder, which she quickly tried to push to the back of her mind. Eliza longingly looked at a sign in the distance signalling her much needed relief, however she knew she couldn’t wander far when Maria let go of her hand and decided to run off in the direction of a particular stall. Eliza had no choice but to try and hurriedly make her way through the crowd to reach wherever Maria had raced off to.

After consuming two fairly large, sugary drinks at one of the food stalls, Eliza’s need was reaching critical. She was trying and so far succeeding to keep her desperation secret, the only tell-tale sign was her legs pressing together firmly every time they stopped walking.

Eliza knew she could just simply ask Maria to come with her to the bathrooms, but she didn’t want to waste any precious time that Maria could be spending admiring the sights before her with a massive grin on her face. She would just have to hope that they would be heading off within the next hour, but truthfully she doubted that would be happening, not when there were so many stalls they hadn’t visited yet. 

Catching a quick glance of a burgundy dress ahead of her, Eliza allowed herself one final backwards glance at the neon sign signalling the bathroom stalls before sighing and squeezing her way through the family in front of her. Seeing Maria bouncing on her toes in front of a row porcelain clown heads, their mouths gaping as a small girl received a teddy bear almost bigger than herself, Eliza snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Maria giggled in delight as Eliza placed a sly kiss on her cheek, before taking hold of both balloons as Maria began to focus on winning prizes for the two of them. 

Now that Eliza was standing still, it was no longer an option to push her growing need to the back of her mind. Waves of desperation threatened to overwhelm her, yet being in the public eye terrified her the most. She knew she should have gone sooner, but she just hadn’t found the right moment to do so. It was so unlike her to not be in control of her own actions, however now she had no other choice. 

She had tried to hide it, but she couldn’t anymore. She opened her mouth to tell Maria when she looked up to see her eyes wide, with a goofy grin spread across her face. She couldn’t bring herself to disrupt her having a good time, it had been so long since Eliza had seen her truly happy. But as that thought entered her mind, she felt a small leak escape her and she doubled over. 

“Babe, you okay?” Maria asked, her arms now filled with a teddy bear identical to the one the little girl had, concerned as she turned to see Eliza almost collapsed in a heap.

“No, not exactly..” Eliza’s voice wobbled as she tried to stand up straight.

“What’s wrong?” panic starting to enter Maria’s voice, afraid that Eliza was injured.

“I just need to go to the bathroom, like now.” Eliza pleaded as Maria grabbed her arm.  
“Oh right,” Maria replied, a confused look crossing her face as to why Eliza hadn’t brought it to her attention before. It’s not like Eliza was the one who had the issue with permission for things like this, why had she left it so long as for her to be in pain? “Can you walk?”

“I’m not sure.” Eliza replied honestly as she felt another small spurt escape her. She glanced down and was relieved that it hadn’t begun to show through her denim jeans, but she knew it wouldn’t be long until it did if she didn’t get to a bathroom, and fast.

“Come on!” Maria encouraged, taking both balloons out of Eliza’s hands as she quickly tucked her prize under one arm and began pulling Eliza through the crowd. With each slow step, Eliza felt her resolve starting to falter and pee beginning to gently trickle down her leg.

Eliza whined as she glanced up, noting that the bathroom block was in sight as another wave of pain tore through her. She jammed both hands between her legs as she kept moving forward. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours as they slowly made their way through the masses of people at the fair. She could faintly hear Maria whispering words of reassurance but the blood rushing in her ears drowned out most of the noise.

“Shit,” Maria whispered, drawing the attention of Eliza whose lips were parted, panting as agony infiltrated her every step.

“No, no, no, no,” Eliza moaned as her eyes widened, seeing the massive queue that was formed outside the toilets. Leaves began to dance around them as the wind began to pick up, rain threatening to descend on the circus-goers. “This can’t be happening, I can’t hold it, what am I going to do?” Eliza whispered, eyes frightened as she sunk to the soft grass below her.

“Yes you can, I’m sure the line will move pretty fast,” Maria spoke, trying to face confidence although she knew that Eliza wasn’t going to make it.

“I can’t,” Eliza whispered as tears began to roll down her face.

“Hey don’t cry! It’s going to be okay.” Maria hushed, brushing a few tears from her face with her elegant fingers. 

“People are going to see me, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Eliza began chanting incoherently as she rocked backwards and forwards, her hands firmly clasped between her shaking legs. 

“I’ve had an idea, trust me okay?” Maria soothed as she quickly pulled Eliza to her feet and began pulling her towards the back of the toilet block. Each jerking movement caused her bladder to painfully contract as she almost screamed in frustration at her inability to control her body. “See? No one can see you now!” Maria concluded as she pulled Eliza into a tight embrace. “It’s okay, just let go, I’ve got you.”

At that moment, a loud crack of thunder shook the ground beneath their feet, causing Eliza to jump. She felt her muscles relax against her will and pee began to gush out of her, turning her bright blue jeans to a dark navy. Maria continued to hold her as tightly as possible as she felt warmth soak the front of her dress and drip down her own legs. Another loud crack of thunder rumbled above them and forks of lightning illuminated the sky as pee continued to flood the front of Eliza’s jeans and turn the earth to mud beneath her feet. Eliza’s sobs were muffled by her face being buried in Maria’s long wavy hair as the sky opened up, pouring fat raindrops upon Maria’s upturned face. 

Maria giggled as rain drenched their intertwined bodies, soaking their clothes and washing away any trace of Eliza’s accident. Eliza hiccupped as she tried to get her breathing under control, a smile crossing her face as Maria’s bright laughter filled her ears.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Maria smiled down lovingly at Eliza’s face, placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner–” Eliza tried to apologise before Maria cut her off.

“What did we agree last time? No apologies. This stuff happens. Just let me know next time before you get me all wet!” 

The two girls smiled as they began their trek to the car, the rest of the fair abandoned by families trying to avoid the rain. As they drove away, hot air filling the car to warm their shivering bodies, two balloons were seen dancing upon the sky.

One as bright as a smile. 

The other as bold as their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa! Another Eliza/Maria fic for you to enjoy :) If you prefer their roles reversed, make sure to check out the other fic in this series!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, and find me at @HotterInHell on Tumblr if you want to send me a prompt!


End file.
